Por un error del pasado
by Mikoto Neko-chan
Summary: El… que siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere, orgulloso y decidido, el que las tiene a todas. El galán del pueblo. Ella…una mujer con un oscuro pasado que remata con su presente, la mujer que detesta a todos los hombres, pero aun así la más codiciada de todas. ¿Podrá Sasuke Uchija tener a esa chica rebelde? ¿Podrá Hinata Hyuga olvidarse de su pasado y abrir su corazón? SasuHina…
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Por un error del pasado**

Todo comenzó una lluviosa tarde de verano.

Su hermano mayor llego después de un día de trabajo, un joven pálido lo esperaba en la puerta con unas cuantas cosas y una mueca de fastidio. Itachi bajo del auto sin decir nada, tomo su equipaje y lo coloco en la parte traerá del automóvil

Itachi_ sube Sasuke…_ le dijo serio el hombre, el joven subió una ceja y exclamo muy calmado

Sasuke_ ¿porque tengo que ir?_ reprocho el moreno

Itachi_ porque papá cree que esa casa de campo te va a hacer bien… y esas cosas

Sasuke_ ¿papá?... que sabe papá de mí, y no es una casa de campo ya te lo dije… ni siquiera sabes a donde me llevas..._ soltó seriamente el chico, subiendo al auto

Itachi_ Sasuke… ¿porque dices esas cosas de nuestro padre?...

Sasuke_ porque… él nunca está aquí_ murmuro cerrando la puerta sin realizar ninguna expresión, el primogénito solo miro como el joven se recostaba en el asiento mirando hacia la ventanilla del vehículo.

El camino transcurrió muy rápido…

Itachi_ llegamos…_ dijo bajando del auto, Sasuke solo miraba por la ventanilla

Itachi_ baja Sasuke… mira qué bonito lugar._ le decía desde la parte trasera del vehículo, el moreno suspiro y bajo del auto, se paró al frente del lugar como analizándolo.

Sasuke_ mmm… buen lugar para deshacerse de mí._ soltó el niño con seriedad, tomo sus cosas y el paraguas que ya casi no le servía de nada, se dirigió al interior del lugar

Itachi_ adiós te veré en unos días… oye… Sasuke… vacaciones… "sonríeee"_ el muchacho seguía caminando

Itachi_ Sasuke…_ exclamó, Sasuke volteo, lo miro "sonrió" y tan rápido la formó, la desarmó retornado a su seriedad otra vez

Sasuke_ ¿satisfecho?

Itachi_ viniendo de ti hermano… sí._ el joven siguió caminando, mientras Itachi arrancaba el automóvil y se marchó, el moreno ingreso al lugar ya todo mojado y se dirigió a buscar el registró del lugar.

En uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar se encontraba una joven, de largos cabellos azulados y brillantes sentada escribiendo una de sus tantas historias, cuando se escuchó el ruido de unos lápices cayendo al piso, que rompían con el silenció del lugar, la joven dejo sus cuadernos aun lado y con una mueca de cansancio se puso a recogerlos, de pronto unas manos blancas se acercaron a su rostro entregándole los lápices, ella levanto la mirada encontrándose con el rostro serio de un joven que la miraba fijamente con unos ojos oscuros que parecían no tener vida. Ella tomo los lápices.

Hinata_ Gracias_ dijo con un rostro serio y levantándose, volviendo a su lugar, retornando a su asunto. Sasuke se quedó mirándola.

Sasuke_ hola… disculpa ¿tú sabes donde se encuentra el registro de este lugar?_ la joven volvió a mirarlo esta vez más detenidamente, vio como de sus cabellos negros caía una cristalina gota que de un momento a otro toco el piso, observó en ese rostro que poseía una atractiva seriedad, unos ojos negros que la miraban detalladamente , hacían que se estremeciera, acabando con su tranquilidad, como la irrupción de una gota al tocar las serenas aguas de un lago olvidado en un rincón oscuro del mundo, pero esos sentimientos fueron apagados, por el odio de un recuerdo que siempre invadía la mente de la joven peli azul. En ese momento ella desvió su mirada y pensó " _madre"_ y luego respondió seria

Hinata_ sí, es por ahí_ le dijo señalando hacia donde era el lugar, y sin más que decir abrasó sus libros se puso de pie y se marchó, el moreno solo miraba como se marchaba aquella joven que poseía unos ojos tan blancos y brillantes, pero tan vacíos, como si en su interior no hubiera nada más que oscuridad. El joven se dirigió al lugar señalado, una vez ya registrado, le dieron el lugar de su habitación.

Admi_ segundo piso, habitación 7_ Sasuke tomo la llave, sus cosas y se marchó hacia la habitación designada, una vez adentro observó que la habitación era compartida ya que tenía 4 camas y tres de ellas estaban ocupadas con equipaje.

En la cama de al lado de la suya se encontraba una mochila anaranjada completamente desordenada, en frente se encontraba una cama de dos pisos, en la parte de abajo había una mochila verde gris con un dibujo de un perrito en el centro de ella, demasiado grande para un par de días, por último en la cama de arriba, un bolso modesto de color beige crema, con un símbolo en forma de fuego en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sasuke_ ¿porque esto se me ase familiar?_ se interrogo el joven dejando su mochila sobre de la cama que se encontraba vacía, se quiso acostar pero recordó que estaba mojado, se cambió y bajo ya que había escuchado el llamado para la merienda que hicieron por los parlantes colocados estratégicamente en los corredores del lugar. Al bajar vio salir de una de las tantas habitaciones del primer piso, a la joven que había tenido el placer de haber conocido, se quedó parado en ese lugar mirando cómo se acercaba aquella mujer, mientras que las demás personas se cruzaban en frente de él haciendo qué su visión fuera confusa, en un momento ya no pudo verla más si no hasta que la joven paso en frente de él tan rápido que solo pudo ver su largo cabello azulado el cual hizo una estela por la brisa que ella provocó al correr hacia sus amigas, después ya no pudo verla más, se había perdido de su mirada entre las persona que aun pasaban una detrás de la otra. Al entrar a la cafetería y mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse escucho una voz detrás de él que le era demasiado familiar.

Kiba_ valla, valla miren a quien trajo el agua_ se volteó y allí estaban sus compañeros de la escuela, se acercó a ellos y los saludo.

Sasuke_ Hola Kiba.

Kiba_ Hola Sasuke, así que a ti también te botaron en este agujero eh!

Sasuke_ parece que si_ en eso se acercaron los demás.

Neji_ como estas Uchiha, bienvenido a este asco _ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole la mano

Sasuke_ gracias Neji… ¿cómo has estado?_ no dejo que le contestara ya que fue tapado por el escando de oji azul

Naruto_ ¿hola hermano, como estas? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ soltó abrasándolo del cuello

Sasuke_ suéltame_ dijo sacando el brazo del joven_ bien… mi padre tuvo la genial idea de votarme aquí ¿y ustedes?  
Kiba_ todos estamos aquí por lo mismo…. nuestros padres, mi madre dice que necesito más educación, tal vez tenga razón pero que se le va a hacer_ les comento sentándose en la esquina de la mesa.

Sasuke_ ¿todos? ¿Están los otros también?

Neji_ si, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y Shino están por allá, y Lee… no sé dónde está Lee_ dijo mirando algo confundido a Naruto.

Naruto_ dijo que iría a buscar el café_ mientras movía su mano en dirección del lugar.

Kiba_ pero con toda esta gente dudo que pueda regresar ja! También vino Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, los tres. Este año vino mucha gente, no entiendo porque, este lugar es un asco!

Naruto_ ha! tampoco tanto.

Kiba_ ¿ah no? Que le ves de bueno a este lugar, vinimos a hacer deporte y a estudiar, ¡a estudiar! ¡En vacaciones! Lo único que yo rescato aquí son las chicas, mírenlas… allí en el medio… son las de la escuela del frente de la nuestra.

Neji_ O sea de la nuestra, ellas son de la clase B como todas las chicas y nunca las vemos por eso_ todos se sentaron hasta Lee que acababa de llegar, ya que había entrado al salón la directora del lugar, los saludo y les dio la bienvenida, luego Tsunade se marchó dejando a cargo a los profesores.

Iruka_ por favor a los que les falte el café vengan a buscarlos de forma ordenada.

Kiba_ ¿y el café?_ le pregunto mirando a Lee.

Lee_ No pude llegar había mucha gente, y me mandaron para aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después de todo eso, al fin se sirvieron, comieron y se marcharon a descansar, algunos fueron a las galerías, a los otros salones o a las habitaciones ya que ese era su último día libre. Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Lee y Sasuke se levantaron de las mesa y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a medida que el azabache subía las escaleras observaba hacia abajo tratando de ver si podía encontrar a aquella chica tan peculiar.

Neji_ oye Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? ¿Perdiste algo?_ le pregunto el oji blanco con una sonrisa algo burlona tocándole el hombro del joven haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Kiba_ ¡si, su orgullo por haber permitido que lo dejaran aquí!_ se escuchaba a lo lejos un grito, giro de golpe y miro a su compañero, algo en él llamó su atención, no se había dado cuenta pero Neji poseía los mismos ojos de aquella mujer que al parecer sin darse cuenta lo había cautivado, solo que los de él no parecían estar vacíos, no parecían estar perdidos en pensamientos lejos de esta realidad, no tenían ese blanco que de fondo utilizaba el negro de la oscuridad de un odio que el desconocía, y eso le dio curiosidad_ _"¿Por qué se parecían?"_ _ Se preguntó el peli negro.

Neji_ ¿porque me estas mirando así? No me digas que te está volviendo raro.

Sasuke_ ¿qué? No, claro que no.

Neji_ menos mal_ le contesto volviendo a retomar su camino, Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia abajo un momento y luego continuo caminado, llego a la puerta de su habitación e ingreso, sus amigos ya estaban adentro.

Sasuke_ eran de ustedes, con razón se me hacían familiares. Esa mochila horrenda anaranjada, Naruto te dije que debes desacerté de eso.

Naruto_ ahh ¿para qué?, además es la única que me aguanta, mamá me compro una no hace mucho y ya la rompí.

Kiba_ si, no hay nada como las mochilas viejas, se hacen viejas porque son buenas, como la mía_ dijo con una sonrisa y enseñando su mochila

Neji_ ah! Ese trapo… ya no pude considerarse una mochila Kiba.

Naruto_ él tiene mucha razón.

Kiba_ ahh cállense_ y todos comenzaron a reírse y así paso la tarde, llego la hora de la cena y los parlantes sonaron con el llamado a la cafetería, Kiba, Naruto y Lee bajaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron para ver si conseguían un lugar, Neji iba con Shino y Sai conversando mientras bajaban las escaleras, Sasuke iba de tras de ellos, el moreno pisó el último escalón y se detuvo al verla, allí estaba otra vez , ella conversando con otras chicas, de un momento a otro la peli azul volteó su rostro, pero no lo estaba mirando a él, Sasuke vio aquel rostro una vez más, pero esta vez aquella bella señorita poseía una sonrisa pequeña pero encantadora, Sasuke no podías dejar de ver esa sonrisa, pero salió de golpe de aquel momento que se había detenido, cuando vio que aquella sonrisa se desarmaba drásticamente y vio que la joven lo estaba mirándolo con mucha seriedad, el solo la siguió mirando, pero ella hizo una mueca de fastidio y se marchó.

Después de la cena, ya en las habitaciones una vez más, todos sus compañeros de cuarto estaban dormidos. En su cama, el moreno daba vueltas sin poder dormir, no dejaba de pensar en aquellos ojos que lo miraban sin ningún interés, eso le molestaba ya que ella había robado por completo su atención en un instante, estaba completamente perdido en aquellos ojos, enredado entre esos cabellos azules con destellos de una luz única, atrapado en aquella boca, entre esos labios bien definidos de un color rosa perlado tan perfectos._ " _¿acaso…. Será… que me he enamorado?"__ pensó el joven mientras miraba hacia un costado de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La noche paso, (7:00 AM) el despertador sonó, despertándolos a todos

Kiba_ hay callen eso, por el amor de Dios_ murmuro medio dormido mirando hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido tan fastidioso, mientras que Naruto buscaba tanteando la mesa donde se encontraba el despertador, lo choco con las puntas de sus dedos y lo tiro, al tocar el piso este se detuvo _ bien hecho Naruto_ soltó mientras se giraba en la cama para seguir durmiendo

Neji_ ah Naruto ya lo rompiste_ le reprocho el oji blanco mientras lo levantaba y lo colocaba en la mesa, Sasuke se levantó y se sentó en la cama con los pies en el piso, Neji hurgaba el espació del placar que le había tocado buscando una toalla, mientras los otros dos aun intentaban seguir durmiendo_ levántate idiota hay que ir a los baños antes de que se llenen_ le dijo al Inuzuka arrastrándolo hasta que se cayó al piso.

Kiba_ ahh ok, ok tampoco para tanto_ comento levantándose, Sasuke solo levantó una de sus zapatillas y se la arrojo al rubio que le impacto justo en la frente haciendo que se levantara.

Neji_ justo en el blanco_ dijo riendo

Naruto_ ¡haay que te pasa Sasuke! ¡Ya párale!_ le grito refregándose la frente, pero ya no pudo hacer nada puesto que todos se estaban yendo_ oigan espérenme.

Ya en los baños, se bañaron, se lavaron la cara y los dientes, acabaron he iban de salida, Neji abrió la puerta al salir choco suavemente con una joven castaña que estaba acompañada de 4 chicas mas.

Neji_ lo siento ¿te dolió?_ la joven lo miro y se sonrojo levemente.

Tenten_ eh no, no fue nada_ el oji blanco al oír eso dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, la chica solo se quedó mirándolo_ " _pero que sexy"__ pensó para sí misma _,_ mientras tanto salían por detrás Kiba y Naruto, el rubio desvió la mirada hacia las chicas, vio especial mente a una peli rosa que ya conocía , y la saludaba agitando su mano en el aire, la chica lo saludo sin ganas y siguió a las demás que se dirigían al baño que se encontraba al lado.

Después de un rato Sasuke abrió la puerta, al salir el moreno tuvo un sobre salto cuando vio aparecer de repente muy cerca suyo el rostro de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco. Hinata se había detenido para recoger un pequeño y sencillo collar que yacía tirado al frente de aquella puerta, al levantarse se encontró con los ojos negros del joven que conoció el día anterior, sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, la peli azul mantenía su mirada fijamente en los ojos del moreno, como queriendo comprobar algo ya que se le había dado la oportunidad de tenerlo así de forma casual. Sasuke no esperaba la reacción que comenzó a tener, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, la mirada de esa mujer lo intimidaba, no sabía que hacer nunca le había pasado algo así, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, era como si quisiera quebrantarlo, quería que fuera él quien hiciera su mirada a un lado. La oji blanco quería sentir el placer de ver a aquel joven incomodarse y/o avergonzarse ante sus ojos, a Hinata le gustaba, le era placentero, así fuera el más minúsculo fastidio o dolor que pudiera causarle a alguien del sexo opuesto. Ya era consciente del estado sentimental que este joven poseía por ella, había visto ya tantas veces a chicos enamorarse de ella que descubrió al Uchiha en un instante, sin embargo este joven había podido despertar en ella un pequeño interés, ella quería, deseaba sentir que aquel hombre que sus ojos estaban viendo la amara, ella quería que el sufriera, no físicamente, que sufriera por amor, quería destrozar su corazón, ella lo miraba por el placer que podía obtener, pero al hacerlo sufría, sufría mucho, ya que ese joven en particular le hacía recordar demasiado a ese hombre que odiaba, al ver a la cara a cualquier chico lo primero que hacía era compararlos con aquel hombre que ella culpaba por todo el dolor que guardaba, proveniente de aquel recuerdo que él provoco y ella no pudo olvidar. Sasuke se ponía más y más nervioso, pero vio en sus ojos el placer que ella estaba sintiendo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer, era una mujer mala y eso le encantaba, su actitud hacia que le gustara cada vez más, el peli negro cerró los ojos de forma casual y respiro profundo pensando para él.

Sasuke_ " _cálmate Sasuke, no caigas en su juego, ella debe caer"_. La oji blanco ya se sentía victoriosa, pero el volvió a abrirlos y la miro otra vez, de un momento a otro se acercó a su rostro rápidamente, quedando tan cerca que podía sentir en su piel la suave respiración y percibir el aliento fresco que emitía esa chica, pero ella no hizo ni un solo movimiento, Sasuke sonrió por su actitud y haciendo su sonrisa hacia un lado, con la yema de sus dedos toco la suave piel blanca de la quijada de la Hyuga levantándola un poquito y diciéndole en un susurro.

Sasuke_ que hermosos ojos tienes_ la oji blanco se le hizo una cara de desconcierto mientras que con su mano saco con fuerza el pequeño contacto que el joven había establecido, frunció el ceño y lo miro con odio una vez más.

Hinata_ no vuelvas a tocarme_ se había atenido a decirle, giro haciendo que su cabello golpeara el rostro de chico y se marchó. El moreno solo cerró sus ojos y la miro con un poco de fastidio.

Sasuke_ _"así que quieres jugar ¿eh?…"__ pensó el peli negro con una sonrisa __ "entonces juguemos"._

Regreso a la habitación, sus compañeros ya estaban listos

Naruto_ tardaste mucho no crees_ dijo el rubio sin levantar la mirada.

Kiba_ comenzó la cacería ¿no?_ soltó mirándolo al oji negro, Sasuke sonrió poniéndose la otra remera.

Sasuke_ tu si sabes Kiba.

Neji_ mmm ¿y quién es?_ dijo el Hyuga poniéndose al lado del Inuzuka.

Sasuke_ ya verán.

Naruto_ porque dices eso, ¿acaso el terreno esta difícil?_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y terminando de atarse los cordones de la zapatilla.

Sasuke_ podría ser.

Kiba_ huy una chica ruda, esto será divertido

Neji_ bueno ya vámonos, el anuncio ya paso hace rato_ ya todos listos bajaron con prisa a la cafetería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después del desayuno, comenzaron con sus respectivas clases, los chicos fueron a las clases de gimnasia, y las chicas fueron a las aulas ya que a ellas les tocaba a esa ahora las clases teóricas. Hinata copiaba lo escrito en el pizarrón con un poco de prisa, pero se detuvo al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana y se le formo una sonrisa cuando recordó el rostro del joven sujetando el suyo mientras decía aquellas palabras que no podía sacar de su mente _"que hermosos ojos tienes"_.

Tenten_ ¿en qué piensas Hinata? ¿Y esa cara?_ la interrogo la castaña de su lado con una mirada picara.

Hinata_ no es nada _le contesto seria, serrando su cuaderno_ ¿que tenemos ahora Tenten?_ pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Tenten_ gimnasia, la clase de voleibol, será estupendo, después de esta clase tan aburrida cualquier cosa será divertido, a quien se le ocurrió esta estupidez_ soltó con un poco de fastidio.

Hinata_ tienes toda la razón_ dijo un poco distraída ya que pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido no hace más de un momento _" _¿Qué fue eso?"._

Los chicos terminaron con su clase, y les dieron un receso de 10 minutos para descansar antes de que comiencen sus clases teóricas.

Kiba_ no creí que fuera tan divertido, que lastima, lo que te hace feliz no dura mucho, ahora a las aulas que horror_ soltó feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Naruto_ cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

Neji_ ah yo me canse, quiero algo para tomar.

Sasuke_ vamos allá, hay un quiosco_ dijo señalando en la dirección en la se encontraba.

Neji_ vamos_ llegaron al quiosco y se sentaron en unos merenderos que tenía el patio de ese lugar_ ah esto si me gusta, una silla_ dijo sentándose, con una botella de agua en su mano, y los demás también se sentaron.

Kiba_ hay Neji suenas como un viejo_ dijo mientras reía, Naruto recordó los horarios que había leído, y que era hora de que las chicas tomaran su clase de gimnasia.

Naruto_ oigan, ¡vamos chicos!

Sasuke_ ¿adónde quieres ir hora Naruto?

Naruto_ haber como juegan las chicas.

El rubio agarro del brazo a uno de sus amigos y lo llevo jalando hacia la cancha de voleibol, mientras los otros lo siguieron.

Hinata estaba en su clase de gimnasia, estaba jugando con sus compañeras, a ella le gustaba mucho jugar voleibol y era muy buena en ello, Tenten era la mejor jugadora que tenía su equipo luego estaba Hinata. Los muchachos llegaron y se colocaron en los barandales de las tribunas que daban a la cancha.

Naruto_ mira hay esta Sakura- chan, es taaan linda…

Kiba_ hay Naruto… te ves tan patético.

Naruto_ que dices Kiba.

Kiba_ lo que oyes tarado.

Naruto_ aquí... _ fueron frenados por Neji que se paró en el medio de los dos, Sasuke agarro con fuerza la barra al ver a la joven morena en la cancha.

Sasuke_ esa chica… oye Kiba ¿tú sabes quién es la chica del cabello largo y negro de ojos claros?

Kiba_ ahhh valla, valla el cazador se convirtió en presa ¿he?_ en tono burlón.

Sasuke_ ¿Qué? ¿Porque dices eso?

Kiba_ no te hagás… te gusta verdad Sasuke…

Sasuke_ ¿Qué?, claro que no, simplemente me dio curiosidad.

Kiba_ bueno, bueno no te sulfures … que lento... aunque no esté en nuestra misma escuela, que según Neji es la misma, casi todos la conocen, Se llama Hinata Hyuga pero si yo fuera tú me olvidaría de ella.

Neji_ te digo que es la misma solo que se divide en dos, vamos a hacer ciencias, cultura e historia en ese lugar, que te pasa_ dijo volviendo a mirar hacia la cancha

Sasuke_ Hinata _ dijo en un susurró, giro la cabeza y miro a su compañero_ ¿Hyuga?_ se preguntó_ ¿sabes con quien hablas verdad? Kiba… ¿y porque dices eso?

Kiba_ por favor ni siquiera tú el famoso y popular "Sasuke Uchiha", podrá conquistarla… al menos sin remarla bastante, mejor dicho es como… remar sin agua no llegas nunca, o renuncias por cansancio.

Sasuke_ ¿a qué te refieres?

Kiba_ esa chica así como la ves hermosa y muy seria, en ocasiones es tímida, como supondrás es muy codiciada por muchos chicos… ¿por qué? …Por la simple razón de que es perfecta, bueno la perfección varía según la persona, pero ella lo es para todos, algo así. Bueno pero ella no le gusta nadie o al menos eso creo yo

Sasuke_ ¿cómo qué no?

Kiba_ muchos chicos le han llegado, lo digo por experiencia, ella busca una excusa para rechazarte, o simplemente te trata mal, esta tan metida en sus estudios y asunto de su familia que al parecer no le interesan los chicos.

Sasuke_ tal vez su timidez no la deja… o tiene algún problema.

Kiba_ su timidez no tiene nada que ver, es de lo que más carece, de hecho desaparece cuando trata con chicos es como si nos detestara, se trasforma en una mujer completamente diferente, ¿comprendes?

Sasuke_ si… _"Valla sí que es ruda, un reto, mmm ya no hay chicas así"._

Mientras tanto las chicas jugaban fervientemente, Entre esas idas y venidas de la pelota voló hacía donde estaban los chicos.

Sakura_ ahhh miren ahí está él – dijo Sakura toda emocionada y un poco sonrojada.

Hinata_ ¿q…quién?

Sakura_ ¿cómo quién?… Sasuke-kun… es táaan guapo.

Tenten_ ¿pero quién de todos ellos? es el rubio despistado que saluda hacía aquí.

Sakura_ claro que no Tenten, como pudo eso siquiera cruzar tu cabeza, es el moreno serio que esta hay al otro extremo del despistado.

Tenten_ ahhh s-i, si es lindo_ con un tono simplista.

Sakura_ ¿queee?

Hinata_ si pero no tanto, creo que exageraste un poquito, _"Sasuke ¿he? ¿Conque así te llamas?"._

Tenten_ tienes razón… además no hay nadie mejor que mi Neji-san el si esta fuerte…

Hinata_ ja te pasas Tenten.

Tenten_ ¿qué? Solo dije lo que pienso.

Hinata_ bueno… ya…tranquila… iré por la pelota.

Hinata se fue corriendo a buscar la pelota, cuando llego levanto la mirada para ubicarla y vio que el azabache la tenía en sus manos, Hinata se le quedo viendo seriamente unos minutos.

Hinata_ devuélvemela.

Sasuke_ ¿A si es como pides las cosa a alguien? No crees que eres un poquito mal educada.

Hinata_ y a ti que te importa mi nivel de educación_ le dijo levantando un poco su voz_ déjate de discursitos morales y regrésamela_ Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver la cara de molestia de la joven ante sus ojos, quería que se molestara.

Sasuke_ pídela con amabilidad.

Hinata_ ¿qué?, claro que no.

Sasuke_ hazlo_ la miro con mucha satisfacción, quería que ella se rindiera ante él, los dos jugaban bajo las mismas reglas, Hinata no se dejaría derrotar así fuera por una estupidez, agacho la cabeza, tomo aire, subió un pie en el siguiente escalón, y exclamo levantando su rostro.

Hinata_ quien te crees que eres, nunca fui amable con chicos como tú porque empezaría ahora, y justamente contigo… solo entrégamela y déjame en paz.

Neji_ ya vasta ustedes dos_ le dijo acercándose a ellos, Hinata lo miro.

Hinata_ ¡tú no te metas!

Neji_ esto… yo.

Hinata_ recuerda nuestro trato… _Neji solo giro los ojos, soltó aire, y se dio media vuelta volviendo a su lugar, con fastidio, Sasuke solo miro la situación entre los Hyugas, en eso Hinata le quito la pelota y salió corriendo.

Ya en el los vestidores Hinata estaba renegando por lo sucedido, en la cancha.

Hinata_ quien se cree que es, como se atreve a desafiarme, el debería estar venerándome ¿Porque me desafía? ¿porque lo hace?_ dijo con su vos muy alta, mientras Tenten la escuchaba, Tenten vio su reacción y se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba llamando mucho la atención de su amiga.

Tenten _ _"¿podría ser posible?"__ pensó la castaña_ tal vez… porque él es igual que tú, digo juega con tus mismas reglas.

Hinata_ ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo yo? El nunca será como yo, porque él es un hombre.

Tenten_ y eso que, eso no evita que el también sufra… tú no sabes nada sobre su pasado al igual que el de ti, al igual que nadie, nadie sabe nada de ti, tú tienes una razón para ser así, ¿porque él no puede tenerla?_ le respondió, mientras se marchaba, Hinata solo se quedó parada, no sabía que decir o hacer, lo que ella le dijo en verdad lo entendió pero aun así, no era suficiente.

Por otro lado Sasuke, ahí en la cancha también renegaba al igual que ella, no podía creer como lo trataba aquella mujer, pensaba igual que ella.

Sasuke_ quien se cree que es, como se atreve a desafiarme, ella debería estar venerándome ¿Porque me desafía? ¿porque lo hace?_ dijo mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban sin saber que hacer hasta que Neji, no lo aguanto.

Neji __ "lo siento Hinata"__ pensó_ ella es igual que tú.

Sasuke_ ¿qué?

Neji_ ¿no crees que ella tenga un motivo para ser así? Por eso todos fallan, nadie quiere tomarse el trabajo de saber qué es lo que ella esconde, que hay dentro, si me entiendes ¿verdad?_ mientras sonaba la campana, debían ir a clases.

Sasuke_ Neji.

Neji_ ahora no, todo a su tiempo_ dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de los otros dos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ya en la noche, en las habitación, Neji estaba recostado mirando al techo con una mano en su frente, buscaba una solución, Sasuke no sabía cómo preguntarle sobre lo que paso, en eso sonó la puerta Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella así que la abrió.

Hinata_ Neji -nisan, disculpa creí que eras_ se calló al ver a Sasuke parado en frente de ella_ busco a_ antes de que terminara Neji apareció en la puerta, Sasuke solo retrocedí un poco.

Sasuke_ _"¿Nisan?"_

Neji_ ¿qué pasa Hinata?

Hinata_ nisan yo, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, y quería darte esto_ y saco el collar que encontró en el piso_ lo encontré la otra vez y lo reconocí, supuse que lo perdiste.

Neji_ eh si gracia, lo he estado buscando y por lo otro no te preocupes_ Hinata lo abrazo y se fue.

Hinata_ hasta mañana Neji- nisan.

Neji_ hasta mañana_ dijo serrando la puerta y volviendo a su cama

Sasuke_ ¿ella es tu hermana?, ¿porque no nos dijiste?… que tenías una hermana_ Neji giro su rostro mirando a su interrogador.

Neji_ porque tú no preguntaste, además era bastante obvio nos parecemos mucho… en realidad ella no es mi hermana es… más bien mi prima, pero nos criamos juntos desde que mis padres murieron, Hiashi-sama me cuidó y así nos hicimos hermanos _ dijo retornando a su posición original.

Sasuke_ ¿Neji… podría preguntarte algo? Si no te molesta.

Neji_ depende.

Sasuke_ ¿de qué?

Neji_ cual sea la pregunta.

Sasuke_ ¿a que se refería con el trato? Y… ¿tú sabes porque ella es así?_ dijo esperando una respuesta, Neji no dijo nada, hasta que recordó una conversación que tuvo con Tenten ese día.

 **Flashback**

 _Tenten_ oye Neji tengo que contarte algo sobre Hinata, creo que esta demás decirte que no le cuentes de esto a ella._

 _Neji_ no te preocupes ¿qué paso?_

 _Tenten_ creo que Hinata está interesada en alguien_

 _Neji_ ¿enserio? ¿En quién?_

 _Tenten_ ese compañero tuyo… Sasuke, veras ella salió del baño antes que yo pero cuando Salí y vi a Hinata irse al parecer enojada y el Uchiha solo la miraba sonriendo como… si hubiera salido victorioso; después en la clase la vi distraída, en un momento sonrió como recordando algo lindo, le pregunte que le pasaba y ella cambio de asunto, y luego lo de la cancha, comenzó a gritar y a fastidiarse con Sasuke, como queriendo decir ¿porque no callo él, pero ella sí?_

 **Fin flashback**

Neji se sentó en su cama y comenzó.

Neji_ el trato… es que yo no me meta en sus asuntos y ella no se mete en los míos. Escucha bien, no puedo decirte a ti ni a nadie, no me corresponde, es algo que Hinata debe de hacer el día en que se atreva y la persona que la esté escuchando será alguien realmente especial para ella, eso significara que esa persona pudo derribar las paredes que construyó alrededor de su corazón y cuando eso suceda la Hinata que yo conocí y la niña de hace 10 años atrás podrá regresar… ella volverá. No puedo decirte el motivo de porque es así porque es a ella a quien le corresponde. Solo te diré que no lo arruines, tú le interesas, _"tal vez",_ y no preguntes como lo sé porque eso es otra cosa que no te voy a contar, solo te pido que no la lastimes, eso es todo_ Neji se recostó otra vez, pero mirando así la pared, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. El azabache comprendió lo que le dijo, apago las luces y se acostó, los otros chicos no dijeron nada, sabían que en ese tema ello no tenía nada que ver.

Los días pasaron desde aquella conversación, Sasuke todo ese tiempo intento acercarse a Hinata, pero ella no demostraba estar interesada en él, a diferencia de él que ya había caído ante ella por completo. Un día en el salón en donde se encontraba la piscina encontró a Hinata sola que salía del agua, sin que ella se diera cuenta se colocó detrás de ella.

Sasuke_ hola preciosa_ le susurró en el oído, Hinata se asustó asiéndose hacia adelante y colocándose contra la pared mirándolo.

Hinata_ ¿qué haces?

Sasuke_ nada, solo te digo lo que pienso de ti, eso es todo_ mientras se acercaba más y más a ella.

Hinata_ no te acerques… más_ soltó muy nerviosa, antes que ella intentara algo, se acercó lo suficiente, para hacer lo que quería. Hinata sentía el olor de Sasuke y no quería alejarlo, él se había vuelto muy persistente. Sasuke serró los ojos y respiro oliendo el aroma que despedía la piel del cuello de Hinata y ella escucho la inspiración que hizo el moreno tan cerca de ella que comenzó a sonrojarse, Sasuke subió lentamente hasta su oído, colocándose tan cerca que sus labios tocaban la piel de aquella parte del cuerpo de la oji blanco, ella se estremeció al sentir su contacto y el aire que el soltó al decirle algo.

Sasuke_ tú serás una droga para mí, que con gusto probaré_ susurró, luego bajo hasta su hombro que estaba descubierto, y con cautela lo beso muy delicada mente, Hinata se puso completamente roja, Sasuke volvió a su lugar y mirándola, con su lengua recorrió sus propios labios saboreando la piel que habían tocado, sonriendo_ eres deliciosa, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de probarte, Hyuga_ dijo mirando el cuerpo de Hinata de pies a cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue muy sonriente estaba feliz ella se sonrojó ante el_ _"ya muy pronto serás mía"__ Hinata estaba en shock, no podía creer, lo que le había hecho, a ella le gustaba pero no esperaba tanto, no esperaba derretirse con unas palabras suyas y un simple contacto de aquellos labios.

Hinata_ que está pasándome… esto no pude_ se deslizo por la pared suavemente asta sentarse, y quedarse en silencio, agachando la cabeza sonrojándose, con su mano toco su hombro soltando una pequeña sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kiba_ ¿dónde estará el don Juan?_ con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji_ no lo sé… ¿además porque debería saberlo?... ni que fuera su niñero.

Naruto_ woou tranquilo… de mal humor hoy ¿he? _Neji serró los ojos soltando aire y luego ciñendo los labios con fuerza, un tanto distraído.

Kiba_ ahhh seguro estas celoso…_ soltó en tono burlón hacia Neji que se detuvo por un segundo, un tanto sorprendido, sus mejilla se le tornaron un poco rosadas.

Neji __" ¿Celoso?… "…_ claro que no.

Naruto_ yo creo que si_ en una mirada cómplice con su compañero castaño, Neji frunció el ceño molesto.

Kiba_ ohh vamos, que no te de pena… yo me sentiría igual en tu lugar…ver a mi hermana ser seducida por mi amigo eso sería molesto_ Neji miro a Kiba un tanto aliviado.

Neji_ ¿mi… hermana?

Kiba_ si… sé que estas así porque Sasuke la pretende.

Naruto_ espera un momento… ¿no fue el mismo quien le dejo el camino libre al teme?_ mirando al Inuzuka y señalando con uno de sus dedos a su amigo de largos cabellos negros.

Neji_ basta ustedes dos… mi humor no está para soportar sus estupideces_ pero al parecer ninguno de sus dos acompañantes le llevaron el más mínimo apunte.

Kiba_ tienes razón bigotitos…_ miro a Neji muy intrigado_ entonces si no es por Hinata… ¿a qué se debe este mal humor?…_ mientras Naruto se sumaba con la mirada acosadoras, Neji se enojaba más.

Neji_ déjenme en paz a ustedes no les incumbe mis asuntos_ haciéndolos a un lado con sus manos y alejándose de ellos, Naruto lo miraba desconcertado, mientras Kiba se le formaba una sonrisa hacia un costado.

Kiba_ Neji, Neji, Neji.

Naruto_ Neji ¿qué?... ¿qué hay con él? No lo entiendo se enoja con nosotros y no le hicimos nada solo le pre…._ Naruto cero su boca al ver la sonrisa de Kiba.

Kiba_ hay Naruto_ dijo abrasándolo por el cuello y empezando a caminar_ él está celoso…

Naruto_ ¿celoso?

Kiba_ intenta de nuevo…la pregunta correcta ahora sería….

Naruto_ ¿de quién?_ mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Neji echo todo una furia entro a la habitación dando un portazo, se recostó en su cama mirando al techo con enojo y con su mano serrada dio un golpe sobre la cama

Neji_ ¡¿por qué?!_ Mientras intentaba serenarse, cerró los ojos y recordó una vez más aquella escena que no dejaba que se calmara, que lo confundía. No entendía porque se sentía así ¿porque estaba enojado? ¿Porque hizo eso?

 **Flashback**

 __que linda eres… _ Neji escucho aquella frase, sin darle importancia entro al salón, pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver la escena en frente de él, un joven que él desconocía se encontraba abrasando a la chica de los chonguitos, Neji frunció el ceño cuando la castaña se separaba del joven con una sonrisa muy feliz, al igual que su acompañante, el Hyuga coloco rápidamente su mirada en un solo punto, una de las manos del chico sujeto suavemente la cintura de la niña de los ojos cafés, ni siquiera lo conocía sin embargo le nació un rotundo rechazo que crecía a cada segundo y aumentaba más debido a cada acción que este ejecutaba, lo miraba como que fuese su enemigo, analizando cada detalle de él y la situación que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, soltó con fuerza aire por su nariz al ver que ese chico depositaba un gentil beso en la comisura de sus labios y esta sonreía un tanto sonrojada. Al ver la actitud de la castaña ante ese muchacho , fue la cúspide, la gota que rebalso el vaso, Neji se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos dos, tomo al joven del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo haciendo que corriera hacia un lado los asientos y lo afirmo con fuerza contra la pared, la castaña lo miraba realmente desconcertada, no entendía en lo absoluto lo que ocurría._

 _Neji_ ¡¿qué crees que haces?!_

 __ Eso… mismo te… pregunto a ti_ tomando con sus manos el brazo del Hyuga que lo sostenía cada vez más fuerte._

 _Neji_ que sea la última vez que te vea acercarte a ella ¿me oíste?_

 __pero… ¿qué?.._ soltó el joven… la castaña puso sus manos sobre la de Neji, mirándolo con un poco de enojo y confusión._

 _Tenten_ Neji-kun!_ Neji la miro fijamente confundido, por su acción y por la de ella_ que te pasa… suéltalo_ dijo subiendo la voz, Neji lo soltó, este cayó al suelo siendo contenido por la castaña_ ¿estás bien?_ el oji blanco solo los miro y volvió a enojarse aún más, apretó sus labios con fuerza y frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar._

 _Neji_ repugnante_ soltó en voz alta_

 **Fin flashback**

Neji_ Tenten… tu no_ se sentó de golpe en la cama_ ¡imposible!_ Se tomó la frente con una de sus manos y respiro profundo_ ¿qué me sucede?_ soltó levemente siendo interrumpido por la puerta que fue abierta, levanto la mirada mirando entrar al Uchiha muy sonriente, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama abriendo los brazos, el ojinegro miro a su compañero ahí en la cama, era un poco rara su actitud.

Sasuke_ ¿te pasa algo Hyuga?_ mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa de luz, Neji no dijo nada ni hizo un solo movimiento, Sasuke movió su cabeza negativamente, Neji se sentó nuevamente bajando sus pies, Sasuke solo miraba su celular descartando mensajes que recibió y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo leerlo, sin mirarlo concentrado en sus cosas, soltó para el oji blanco ahí presente_ viste algo que no te gusto ¿eh? _ su compañero tenía una forma muy poco sutil de enfrentar las cosas que no le agradan, solo se enojaba y con eso creía que resolvía todo, era muy fácil de saber que algo le había pasado, su enojo era despedido por cada poro de su piel, solo faltaba que una nube negra lo rodeara, Neji lo miro muy serio.

Neji_ ¿qué me quieres decir?_ Sasuke se sentó en su cama pero sin apartar su mirada de su celular.

Sasuke_ Nada… solo pregunto algo que podría ser una realidad de porque esa actitud_ Neji se puso de pie soltando aire.

Neji_ no estas mal… pero para que sepas y ahorres saliva en preguntar… no voy a hablar contigo de esto…_ mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sasuke_ no es necesario… no es que me interese mucho… pero tu reacción en aquel salón_ moviendo su dedo en dirección aproximada de la localización del aula_ no fue muy gentil que digamos.

Neji_ ¿qué? Mi….

Sasuke_ digo deberías controlar tus celos, eso fue muy violento no ¿crees?_ Neji se dio vuelta por completo mirando al Uchiha internado en esa pantalla y sus dedos moverse de un lado a otro.

Neji_ ¿celos? ¿Tú también?

Sasuke_ ¿yo también?... Pues si no querías ser acosado deberías hacerme caso_ Neji dio un paso así su compañero con una cara que mostraba su creciente molestia.

Neji_ lo tendré en cuenta_ en un tono sarcástico.

Sasuke_ espero que así sea_ quería ayudarlo, así como él lo ayudo de alguna manera y era uno de sus amigos, pero sabía que no le contaría nada por su propia voluntad, así que intentaba que explotara y se lo gritara en la cara aunque eso fuera un poco difícil, ya que era muy complicado persuadirlo o sacarle algo, él se cerraba demasiado, pero si no lo hacía le era igual, no lo estaría corriendo por ahí para solucionarle los problemas, ni que fuera su madre o algo así. Neji al escuchar ciñó los labios_ la vas a asustar.

Neji_ ¿asustar a quién?

Sasuke_ ah Neji no finjas demencia… dime quien hace semejante escándalo, por un simple abrazo.

Neji_ ¡ ¿un simple abraso, dices?!... él estaba deseándola, la tomo de la cintura, la beso y ella no hizo nada.

Sasuke_ ahh ¿ya lo ves?_ dijo dejando su celular aun lado y mirándolo con una sonrisa a un costado que hacía que el ojiblanco se enojara

Neji_ ¿ya veo que?_ de un momento a otro el sentido común de Neji regreso de las mini vacaciones que se había tomado, haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había perdido el control por algo que no entendía, no sabía porque al ver aquella escena, a ese chico tocando a Tenten lo sacara de quicio de ese modo, estaba siendo muy drástico, Neji se tomó de la frente y soltó aire tirándose en la cama_ pero que estoy haciendo…

Sasuke_ ya te dije son celos…

Neji_… puede ser_ soltó un tanto confundido.

Sasuke_ ¿puede ser? No es… pero creo que fuiste muy drástico, y todo por un besito en la mejilla_ con un tono burlón acompañado de una sonrisa, Neji ciño los labios y tomando la almohada le lanzo con violencia al ojinegro que lo miraba.

Neji_ Cállate... no ayudas en nada ¿sabes?_ Sasuke solo levanto su mano haciendo que la almohada callera aun costado sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke_ bueno, bueno tranquilo… solo que no esperaba esa reacción de ti.

Neji_ yo tampoco.

Sasuke_ acepta que exageraste… ni que la hubiera besado en los labios_ Neji blanqueo los ojos volviendo a mirar al techo.

Neji_ por su bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kiba y Naruto seguían caminado entre risas por uno de los corredores muy distraídos en sus estupideces cuando fueron interrumpidos por un impacto contra otros cuerpos. Una joven de largos cabellos rubios sujetados en una coleta alta de ojos celestes se encontró tirada en el piso debajo del castaño Inuzuka que la miraba fijamente, sorprendido y un tantito sonrojado al igual que la chica, el oji azul por otro lado se encontraba pasmado, perdido en la mirada de la joven en frente de él, al igual que ella lo estaba, la cual era sostenida de los brazos por el Uzumaki para evitar que se cayera. La chica era una joven hermosa sus cabellos eran rubios calaros sujetados en una coleta muy baja casi en el extremo, sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso, ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

Shion_ aah… suéltame_ dijo zafándose bruscamente de las manos del oji azul, haciendo que este retrocediera un paso hacia atrás un poco confundido_ a ver si te fijas por donde pasas… he?_ el rubio frunció el ceño y juntó una buena cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó enfadado.

Naruto_¿Y TU PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE TE PARAS?_ los dos chocaron la frente asiéndose miradas de fastidio, Kiba se puso de pie rápidamente apartándose de Ino en un instante, y se inclinó un poco extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, está un poco avergonzada tomo su mano y le dedico una sonrisa divertida mientras se marchaba y se soltaba de su mano, él también le regalo una sonrisa y la vio desaparecer con su compañera en la entrada de otro pasillo

Kiba_ haayy… que kawaaiii_ soltó en un suspiro, mientras su amigo tenía los puños apretados.

Naruto_ esa niña… es… es una molestia_ se dio vuelta y continuo su camino seguido del castaño_ ¿oíste lo que me dijo?

Kiba_ no.

Naruto_ me trato de estorbo y que fue mi culpa que ella chocara_ miro a su amigo que estaba perdido con una sonrisa_ ¿y a ti que te pasa?_ soltó con una cara de fastidio y confusión.

Kiba_ Nada… solo que conocí un ángel.

Naruto_ ¿un ángel?_ mientras miraba al castaño girar y saltar como una bailarina de valet muy sonriente_ ¿qué tomaste? ¿Estas drogado?

Kiba_ no… solo enamorado… ese cabello largo y dorado es precioso.

Naruto_ ¿largo? ¿Dorado?... de que hablas ella es una molestia.

Kiba_ que dices Naruto, acaso estas ciego… ella es un bello angelito.

Naruto_ ¿qué?_ dijo apretando los puños nuevamente.

00000

Ino_ ¿no era hermoso?_ pregunto toda sonrojada y con sus manos juntadas a la altura de su rostro.

Shion_ ¿qué? ¿Quién? ¿Ese rubio tarado? ¿Puedes creer que me grito el desubicado?

Ino_ no el castaño… es hermoso_ soltó en un suspiro, muy feliz.

Shion _amm no se… no le preste mucha atención.

Ino_ kawaii_ soltó en una sonrisa.

000000

Un par de pies se movían con prisa por un corredor, llego al frente de una habitación, abrió la puerta e ingresó dando un portazo.

Tenten_ Qué demonios le pasa_ soltó en un tono molesta y confundida, en eso una de sus compañeras de cuarto entro furiosa haciendo lo mismo que ella con la puerta.

Hinata_ ¿Que cree que hace?.. Hay lo detesto_ soltó fastidiada tirándose en la cama.

Tenten_ no los entiendo, ¿Y luego dicen que nosotras somos complicadas?... por favor_ dijo recostándose al lado de la peli azul.

Hinata_ ¿Qué te paso? _ le pregunto sin mucha importancia.

Tenten_ el estúpido de tu hermano eso pasa.

Hinata_ que te hizo_ esta vez muy interesada, o sea Tenten estaba flechada con su hermano siempre, hasta alucinaba con él y siempre sacaba cosas buenas de él así no la hubiera, era amable y ahora estaba enojada con él.

Tenten_ ¡ ¿Que no hizo?! ¡No lo entiendo! Yo estaba con un chico que quiere algo enserio conmigo, al fin encuentro a un chico que siente algo real por mí y él entra a arruinar mi escena, comenzó a estrangularlo y a decir que se alejara de mi… ¿Él que se mete en mi vida? nunca se interesó por ningún detalle de mí y ahora me sale con esto ¿Qué es esto?_ soltó sentándose cruzando los pies en la cama y moviendo los brazos.

Hinata_ ¿qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Que Neji estaba celoso de ti?

Tenten_ ¡No sé!_ dijo un tanto desesperada y muy confundida.

Hinata _típico de todos los hombres… siempre hacen lo mismo lo arruinan todo, ninguno puede darte una seguridad… y mucho menos alguien como él_ mientras se sentaba colgando los pies _ haay ese Uchiha me tiene harta, me persigue por todos lados, lo veo en todos partes_ en el rostro de Tenten se le formo una sonrisa pícara y con su dedo toco el brazo de Hinata.

Tenten_ hay lo ves en todas partes… y luego yo soy la que alucina… y bien cuéntame todo.

Hinata_ no pasó nada él se acercó a mi… me toco, el solo deposito un beso en mi hombro, fue algo lindo… y estúpido yo…yo no hice nada me quede quieta… hay mirándolo sonrojada como una completa idiota… y lo peor que seguro que mi cara lucia igual de boba como la tuya cuando ves Neji… ¡Esto es humíllate!

Tenten_ ¿Porque es humíllate?

Hinata_ porque….

Tenten_ anda dilo…. Vamos mis oídos quieren escuchar lo que mi cerebro ya sabe… ya suéltalo Hinata

Hinata_ porque él sabe que no es el único que cayó en este juego y me hizo ver que estoy en desventaja.

Tenten_ el final feliz está cerca ¿eso quieres decirme?

Hinata _ no… claro que no… él… es… un tonto… ya cállate Tenten_ soltó un poco sonrojada y enfadada ya que su mente fue invadida por los recuerdos de lo que el Uchiha hizo con ella.

Tenten _ ¿porque quieres que me calle? ¿Tienes miedo de que mis "tonterías" Comiencen a sonarte lógicas? ¿Verdad?

Hinata _creo_ las dos se sentaron en la orilla de la misma cama en silencio.

Tenten_ una pregunta… Hinata.

Hinata_ mmm

Tenten _ilústrame ¿nosotras somos desgraciadas o tontas?… o sea por meternos con chicos como ellos_ después de un momento se dejaron caer sobre el suave colchón al mismo tiempo.

Hinata _tontas_ soltó seriamente_ ahora yo… tu no lo amas ¿verdad?_ la castaña guardo silencio por un momento.

Tenten _que buena eres… no, no lo hago… pero lo intento, enserio.

Hinata _no te gastes… jamás va a pasar

Tente _ ¿porque dices eso?

Hinata _ Tu amas a Neji y eso no va a cambiar… al menos no tan fácil y de la forma en que tú lo estas haciendo… ¿un clavo saca a otro? eso muy pocas veces funciona lo único que harás será sufrir y sin contar que lastimaras al idiota que usas…_llevo su mano a uno de sus cachetes_ haay sonó como que el sujeto me importara, tétrico… bueno no importa… pero tu piénsalo.

Tenten _ tal vez tengas razón esta vez niña genio, pero creo que tu instinto, sabiduría o lo que sea está fallando puesto que no solucionas nada negando al Uchiha.

Hinata _ cállate.

Tenten _tomare eso como un tal vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ya en la noche, la cafetería se encontraba repleta de personas yendo y viniendo buscando lugares.

Kiba_ uhh rayos… todo está repleto_ mirando a todos lados.

Naruto _ valla que si_ buscando con la mirada algún hueco que pudiera encontrar, al igual que sus amigos, Neji mientras miraba observo algo muy curioso y desagradable, era ella con el otra vez, sonriendo muy contenta y el joven la miraba como hipnotizado en ella, en un momento el joven tomo la mano de la castaña mientras esta reía, Neji frunció el seno y ciño los labios, mientras comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

Kiba_ ¿a dónde vas?

Neji _ ¡a limpiar una mesa!… ¿que no quieres un lugar?_ soltó enfadado.

Kiba _ bueno si… pero_ mirando a Neji se alejarse_ ¿qué le pasa?

Sasuke _ nada malo… pero no dejes de observarlo talvez el haga una idiotez_ mirándolo con cansancio. Neji se acercaba cada vez más a ellos y sin decir nada, pasó con brusquedad entre medio de los dos haciendo que se separaran, Tenten lo miro con fastidio al igual que el joven, pero Neji no los miro y al llegar al frente de una mesa "¡puuush!" se escuchó un fuerte sonido sobre la madera, los que se encontraban allí sentados lo miraban confundidos.

Neji _ ¡oigan ustedes largo de aquí!… desaparezcan_ mirándolos con mucha seriedad_ ¡ahora!_ estos se pararon y se retiraron con prisa sin decir nada, Kiba golpeó la espalda de Neji.

Kiba _ ¡esa!… así se hace compañero_ Neji no dijo nada, una mano golpeo con fuerza la nuca de peli largo asiendo que este se inclinara un poco sobre la mesa.

Sasuke _ oye tú ya párale un poco… ¿no crees?_ mirándolo con una mano en el bolsillo, el oji blanco lo miro.

Neji _ no vuelvas a tocarme_ sentándose en una de las sillas.  
Ya una vez todos sentados comiendo, Neji observaba de reojo a los dos jóvenes al lado de su mesa.

Sasuke _ oye ya cálmate vas a romper el tenedor no son flexibles… además míralos bien es obvio que ella no está enamorada de él.

Neji _ ¿cómo sabes eso?

Sasuke _ tu idiotez repentina no te deja verlo y además yo reconozco en cualquier situación y lugar a una chica enamorada… sip ahí hay una o ahí hay otra.  
Mientras que al mismo tiempo en la mesa de al lado cruzando el pasillo Hinata hablaba con Tenten Hinata _ es obvio que Neji gusta mucho de ti, solo míralo.

Tenten _ ¿cómo es qué…?

Hinata _ sebe patético y desesperado y además yo reconozco a un hombre enamorado a kilómetros… oh ahí esta uno, allí hay otro, pobrecitos_ señalando con su dedo y moviendo negativamente la cabeza_ los tomo la estupidez, ah allí hay uno más _ miro en dirección donde estaba Sasuke y lo apunto al igual que él la estaba apuntado_ ¡hay esta otro!

Sasuke _ ¡hay esta otra!_ soltaron al mismo tiempo_ ¿qué tanto apuntas?

Hinata _ lo mismo digo_ Neji miro al pelinegro y soltó un suspiro.

Neji _ creo que tú tienes tus propios problemas, deberías dejar de meterte en los míos, digo… no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda_ levantando comida en su tenedor_ cuando necesite de ti te lo pediré_ termino mientras comenzaba a comer, Sasuke cerró los ojos y subió los hombro volviéndolos a bajar.

Sasuke _ como quieras… solo te di mi opinión.

Neji_ no la necesito.

Sasuke _ je ¿seguro?

Neji_ seguro.

Tenten miraba a Hinata con cansancio y una mano en su mejilla que sostenía su cara.

Tenten _ tú tienes tus propios problemas, déjame este asunto a mi sola_ tomando la pajilla de su jugo y bebiéndolo.

Hinata _ como tú quieras ya me da igual.

Kiba y Sasuke se encontraban al pie de la escalera esperando a los demás.

Kiba_ oye Sasuke ¿cómo vas con Hinata?_ Con una mirada picara, Sasuke guardo silencio un momento.

Sasuke_... eh… bien supongo

Kiba_ ¿supongo?... bueno yo supongo que no progresaste ni un poco… no te ofendas pero creo que tu "toque" te abandono_ el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y miro a su amigo un poco fastidiado.

Sasuke_ que insinúas_ Kiba soltó una sonrisa acercándose más al pelinegro quedando un escalón más arriba que él y saco una mano de su bolsillo colocándola en la cabeza del azabache asiéndolo girar hacia el lado izquierdo de las escaleras.

Kiba_ me equivoque, ni siquiera cerca… sigues siendo lento y poco observador… si continuas así te sacaran del juego y no sabrás quien fue… no lo crees… Sasuke_ riendo nuevamente y soltándolo, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto mirando la escena delante de él, un joven se encontraba charlando con Hinata en un rincón, la hacía reír cosa que el no pudo lograr nunca.

Sasuke_ ¿qué cree que hace?_ en eso Hinata tomo del brazo al chico y pasaron caminando por frente de Sasuke que se enfurecía más _ idiota.

Kiba_ mmm ah… ¿qué vas a hacer? Digo delante de tus ojos Don Juan… te la llevo en un instante… eso fue patético.

Sasuke_ ah cállate Kiba.

Kiba_ ¿porque? Mis palabras se te hacen lógicas… ¿verdad?_ dijo muy sonriente. Sasuke respiro profundo, llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras_ ¿a dónde vas? ¿Lo dejaras así?

Sasuke_ no me importa lo que haga con ese sujeto… porque ella ya es mía_ Kiba cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza negativa mente.

Kiba_ hay Sasuke… ni tú te crees eso… ella ni un instante fue tuya, tu creíste eso… niño… es una buena actriz ¿no crees?_ Sasuke se encontraba quieto analizando las palabras poco alentadoras de su amigo, su vio un pie al siguiente escalón para seguir subiendo por su orgullo, pero la inquietud y miedo que comenzó a surgirle y aquella molestia que le provoco al verla acompañada comenzó a crecer.

Sasuke_ no lo creo e…es así... yo_ no alcanzo a terminar que sus nervios lo vencieron, giro y bajo desesperado con mucha prisa en dirección hacia el lugar que los vio desaparecer, el castaño formo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se afirmaba en la baranda viendo correr al ojinegro.

Kiba_ es un idiota.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

En lo que el castaño veía desaparecer a Sasuke no vio que un joven de pelo negro se encontraba parado a un lado de él con las manos en los bolsillos.

Shikamaru _ qué demonios le pasa, está actuando extraño_ el castaño se asustó al escuchar la voz tan cerca, volteo encontrándose con la mirada cansada del chico.

Kiba _ ¡Shikamaru me asustaste!

Shikamaru _… _ no dijo nada, solo miraba con una ceja levantada.

Kiba _ no es nada importante, y ¿qué andas haciendo Shikamaru? Tiempo de no hablarnos.

Shikamaru _ si, puede ser_ soltando un bostezo_ espero a alguien ¿y tú?

Kiba _ igual... ahh! ¿A quién? ¿A tu novia?_ en tono chistoso.

Shikamaru _ sí.

Kiba _ ¿qué? ¿Tú tienes una novia?

Shikamaru _ claro.

Kiba _ mentira.

Shikamaru _ ¿qué insinúas? ¿Y porque sería mentira?

Kiba _ pues no sé, o sea tu eres un flojo.

Shikamaru _ ¿y eso que?, si tú y tus amiguitos son unos lentos no es mi problema_ su charla no tan amistosa fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que llamaba a uno de los jóvenes.

Temari_ ¡Shika! ¡Ya estoy!_ el joven Nara la miro y le sonrió.

Shikamaru _ ¡voy!_ miro Kiba otra vez_ nos vemos luego.

Kiba _ eh! si, suerte.

Shikamaru _ gracias la necesito_ marchándose.

Kiba _ _"valla quien lo diría, al parecer Shikamaru no usa sus habilidades de buen estratega solo para jugar yogui" __ en lo que retomaba su postura sobre las barandas de la escalera, vio pasar por debajo a una joven de cabello rubio claro que eran sujetados en una coleta en el extremo de su cabello a quien reconoció como la amiga de la chica de ojos color cielo que conoció, bajó rápidamente para interceptarla e intentar hablar con ella para obtener información.

000000

Sasuke los había perdido de vista entre medio de toda la gente, los buscaba con la mirada pero no los veía.

Sasuke_ _"¿que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque la sigo?"_ _ se preguntó. En una de las entradas donde se encontraban las habitaciones, logró verla, estaba parada al frente de una puerta tomada del brazo de aquel joven que a él se le hacía conocido pero no lo recordaba. En un momento el joven se agacho un poco y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la ojiblanco la cual se colgó del cuellos del chico, los puños del azabache se encontraban serados y presionados con fuerza, sus ojos se entrecerraron y frunció el ceño ya bastante molesto por la escenita en frente suyo, no esperaba esa reacción de él ¿ cómo era posible que esa mujer produjera tal molestia en su interior al acercarse a un chico? no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lugar, pero para él estaba demasiado cerca y eso era suficiente, si él no podía tocarla nadie más lo haría, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos y lo que hizo ni él se lo esperaba.

00000000

Kiba se encontraba acostado boca abajo chateando por face con su celular.

"Kiba ___ _ **así que eso paso ¿eh?**_

 _S__ _ **el Uchiha es un idiota.**_

Kiba ___ _ **lo sé"**_

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el piso cruzando los pies donde apoyaba su compu mientras jugaba "Shingeki no kyojin"

" **Game over"**

Naruto _ ahhh nooo… Anni me mató otra vez.

Kiba _ ¿otra ves? Esta es la décima vez, eres un inútil _ en tono burlón

Naruto _ cállate… fue un error, me distraje _haciendo un puchero

Kiba _ ¿enserio? ¿10 veces con el mismo rival? Ah sabía que eras inútil.

Naruto _ ¡ah cállate!

Y Neji se encontraba acostado boca arriba leyendo uno de sus tantos mangas.

" **Game over"**

Naruto _ ahh noo… ¡otra vez!

Kiba _ je Anni 11 Naruto 0 jaja_ mientras reía muy divertido.

Naruto _ cállate no molestes y…y ya que te das el gran genio ven y enfréntala tú_ Kiba lo miró y le saco la lengua. :P

Kiba _ yo ya termine ese juego niño… y no una fueron 5 veces_ en la frente de Naru se formó una venita.

Naruto _ mentiroso.

Kiba _ ¡¿qué?!¡Yo no digo mentiras!

Naruto _ ¡que sí!

Neji _ ¡cállense de una vez!

_ eestáa bieeen …

Naruto _… ah oigan ¿qué creen que haya pasado con Sasuke?

Kiba _ pues después del alboroto que armó, no creo que lo haya pasado bien.

Neji _ ya lleva en la dirección más de 2 horas… ¡que estúpido es! ¿y luego soy yo el celoso impulsivo?

Kiba _ sí, es un idiota nunca me cansare de decirlo.

Neji _ ¿y tú porque le dijiste eso?

Kiba _ ¿qué cosa?

Neji _ no te hagas.

Naruto _ le insinuaste que Shino le quitaría a Hinata.

Kiba _ pero era una broma yo pensé que él sabía quién era.

Naruto _ pues parece que no.

Neji _ si te detenías a pensarlo un momento era posible que no lo recordara, no vemos a Shino desde la primaria ya que él fue matriculado en otra escuela, además no hablaban mucho que digamos como tú.

Naruto _ ¡exacto! Que buena memoria tienes ahora entiendo porque a ti te va bien en los exámenes y a mí no.

Neji _ para los exámenes hay que estudiar ¿sabías? Aprobarías si es que lo hicieras, entiendo porque estás aquí…_ su cara expresaba una confusión repentina _ pero no entiendo porque **yo** estoy aquí.

Naruto _ mm ¡si lo hago!_ exclamo molesto

Neji _ ¿enserio? _ pregunto sorprendido, Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

Naruto_ ¡que cruel! Igual que el mentiroso de Kiba y luego tiene el tupé de decir que no dice mentiras.

Kiba _ ¿qué? Eso fue una broma y no me van a negar que ellos siempre fueran al mismo dojo de hecho aún lo hacen.

Neji _ eso es cierto… se nota que Sasuke no le lleva el más mínimo apunte.

Kiba _ ¡claro que no! él siempre fue un narcisista, nunca vio más allá de sus narices, excepto cuando se estrelló con nosotros: a Naruto lo vio por cansancio, a mí porque siempre le hice la contra y a Neji porque era altanero e igual que él.

Neji _ ¡oye!

Kiba _ pero además Shino tampoco hizo nada para llamar la atención, a ese tipo le gusta la soledad.

Neji _ que se le va a hacer, además ese problema no es nuestro, es de Sasuke. Pero si él está mal por ello ya es nuestro problema, después de todo somos sus amigos ¿no?

Kiba _ sí.

Naruto _ exacto_ en lo que los muchachos guardaron silencio reflexionando sobre el asunto, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta repentinamente por lo que los tres jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a la entrada, donde vieron entrar a Sasuke quien poseía varias banditas en distintas zonas de su rostro. Ninguno dejaba de mirarlo cubriendo el lugar de un silencio un tanto incomodo, nadie decía nada hasta que Kiba no aguanto más y soltó la carcajada la cual había estado tratando de ahogar, seguido de Naruto.

Kiba _ ¡jaja si vieras tu cara! jaja te dieron una buena, te ves tan patético Sasuke_ el pelinegro los miro de la peor manera.

Sasuke _ cállense _ el castaño y el rubio llevaron sus manos a sus respectivas bocas tapándolas y quedándose en silencio.

Neji _ je si en verdad te ves mal, ¿qué paso con el "cálmate" que me dijiste?

Sasuke _ ¡por favor! Neji tu no, suficiente tengo con estos dos idiotas.

Neji _ ok. No diré nada, siempre y cuando nos digas que paso.

Naruto _ sí ¿qué te dijeron?

Sasuke _ lo de siempre, le avisare a su padre, tendrá una sanción, espero que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo bla, bla, bla_ mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Kiba _ ah solo eso, pensé que era algo más interesante.

Naruto _ y cuál fue la sanción.

Sasuke_ eso si no me lo esperaba, durante el resto de estas estúpidas clases debo limpiar la piscina junto a ese insensato.

Neji_ uh… no es tan malo.

Sasuke _ ¿qué no es tan malo? le tendré que ver la cara a ese todos los días, voy a terminar matándolo.

Neji_ bueno… y que paso con Hinata

Sasuke_ digamos que…

Naruto_ la cagaste.

Sasuke_ exacto, que buena definición… ¿estudiaste vocabulario?_ Naruto lo miro sobrando.

Naruto _ que chistosito ¿no?... ¿qué paso? ¿Los golpes que te dieron te acomodaron el sentido del humor? ¿o qué?_ este solo lo miro.

Kiba_ sabía que no era lo suficientemente astuto como para lograrlo.

Neji_ ah tu cállate, primero en principal tu eres el culpable de todo esto_ Kiba lo miro asustado y Sasuke miro al castaño.

Sasuke_ ¿porque él es el culpable?

Kiba _ ah no es nada, pues yo te lo hice ver y luego tú peleaste, eso es todo _un poco nervioso_ _"si se entera que fue un chicte mío seguro va a matarme"_

Neji __ "que sinvergüenza" __ el peli negro se acostó nuevamente retomando su lectura_ bueno si existía una mínima oportunidad, ya no.

Sasuke_ gracias por el apoyo.

Neji_ ya veremos que haremos.

000000

A la mañana siguiente todos se dirigían a sus aulas correspondientes, Naruto y Sasuke les toco 2B y a Neji y Kiba la 3B

Neji_ escucha Kiba no sé de donde sacaras el valor pero le vas a decir a Sasuke que todo fue tu culpa.

Kiba _ ¡estás loco! ¡va amatarme!

Neji _ te lo mereces por estúpido ¿quién te manda a meterte? Le dices tú o se lo digo yo, creo que debe saber que Shino no es una amenaza.

Kiba _ mmm… eh, lo intentare.

Neji _ no lo intentes, hazlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ya en la tarde, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban tranquilos por uno de los corredores de la escuela en dirección a su otra clase, en un momento fueron rebasados y alguien choco el hombro de Sasuke haciendo que diera un paso brusco hacia adelante, el azabache miro inmediatamente a quien lo empujo encontrándose con la ojiblanco, que volteo y lo miro seriamente al descubrir que con quien había chocado era él, se limpió la zona con la que lo choco y continuo caminado.

Naruto _ uh, esto se ve mal.

Sasuke _ ni que lo digas… pero se está comportando como una niña.

Naruto _ ¿y tú?

Sasuke _ ah cállate_ siguieron caminado

Naruto _ bueno aquí me quedo yo… te veo luego_ entrando al aula que le había tocado.

Sasuke _ si_ fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminado, en un trecho vio salir de un aula vacía a un pelirrojo que iba tomado de la mano de una castaña_ je valla_ fue lo único que soltó, más adelante fue alcanzado por el pelirrojo pero esta vez ya estaba solo.

_ Hola Sasuke.

Sasuke _ hola Gaara… te vi salir muy feliz de aquella aula.

Gaara _ je ¿cómo no estarlo?_ formando una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro_ oye ¿que fue lo que paso?

Sasuke _ ¿con qué?

Gaara _ con Shino, escuche que te peleaste.

Sasuke _ si ya sabes ¿porque preguntas?

Gaara _ no sé, solo quería escucharlo de ti… además, fue por esa chica ¿verdad?

Sasuke _ ¿qué me quieres decir?

Gaara _ Supongo que no le pegaste porque creíste que le coqueteaba ¿verdad?

Sasuke _ ¿porque más seria?

Gaara _ pensé que lo sabias, que estúpido eres.

Sasuke _ ¿qué cosa?

Gaara _ que Shino es el mejor amigo de Hinata, es casi como Neji, jamás saldría con él.

Sasuke _ ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

Gaara _ bueno, si observaras más te habrías dado cuenta, por ejemplo en el dojo ella siempre está ahí en la salida… aunque eso no serviría mucho.

Sasuke _ ¿cómo sabes eso?

Gaara _ yo tomo clase ahí al igual que Shino, no me digas que no nos notaste… valla que Kiba tiene razón eres y tan poco observador.

Sasuke _ con razón sabía que ya lo había visto antes pero no sabía que eran amigos.

Gaara _ y eso que Kiba es uno de los mejores amigos de Shino _ el rostro de Sasuke se tornó aún más serio.

Sasuke _ ¿Qué? ¿Su amigo?

Gaara _ si ¿no te lo dijo?

Sasuke _ ese maldito_ Gaara lo miro un poco confundido

Gaara _ _"presiento que hable de más"_ _ ingresando al salón seguido del azabache que se encontraba sumido a en sus pensamiento planeando como destrozaría al castaño, se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos sin dase cuenta de quién era su compañero de banco sino hasta que lo choco con su codo y volteo.

Sasuke _ lo sien…to_ allí esta ella, aquellos ojos blanco se encontraron con los suyos una vez más, ambos sorprendidos no decían nada, hasta que la pelinegra soltó un poquito sonrojada ante la continua mirada del azabache.

Hinata _ ¿q…que haces aquí? Vete a otro lado.

Sasuke _ no quiero.

Hinata _ yo estaba aquí primero.

Sasuke _ ¿y eso que?_ esta presiono los labios un poco enojada e intento parase para cambiarse de lugar pero el profeso ya había entrado al salón y no pudo hacerlo_ parece que esta tarde serás mi compañera de banco_ sonriéndole, ella solo desvió el rostro molesta. Trascurrió la clase y ellos no cruzaron palabra alguna, al final de la clase el profesor hablo.

Pro_ bien, escuchen estas 25 preguntas son del trabajo practico que deben entregar la clase que viene, las respuesta están en el cuadernillo… en unos momentos diré los grupos, mientras tanto vallan copiando_ después de unos momentos_ bueno, como carecemos de tiempo los equipos serán sus compañeros de al lado y los dos que tengan al frente.

¿_ nosotros no tenemos a nadie al frente.

Pro_ ah sí, con los dos que tengan al lado.

¿_ Ok.

Sasuke _ parece que pasaremos un rato más juntos.

Hinata _ cállate.

Sasuke _ adoro tu actitud_ tomo entre sus manos un mechón de cabello de la joven_ eres tan… única_ esta lo miro sonrojada por las palabras que el pelinegro soltó, sus mirada otra vez se encontraron produciendo un silencio, mientras el sol del ocaso entraba por la ventana iluminado el rostro del Uchiha, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, él la impresionaba, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su respiración se volvía dificultosa.

Hinata _ _"¿porque?... yo… él…. No quiero… ¿porque él tuvo que convertirse en el dueño de mis sentimientos?"_ _ ella levanto su mano golpeando levemente a la de Sasuke y miro hacia otro lado sin decir nada, el azabache abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos impresionado al ver a la joven ante el sumamente sonrojada y un poco encogida, que se deslizaba en el banco alejándose un poco de él.

Gaara _ oye Sasuke, nos tocó juntos_ interrumpió el pelirojo.

Sasuke _ e…eh…si_ mirando al ojiceleste_ eso parece.

Gaara _ ¿a qué hora nos juntamos y dónde?

Sasuke _ ¿qué dijiste?_ volviendo a mirarlo ya que se había volteado a verla una vez más.

Gaara _ que ¿a qué hora nos juntamos y dónde?

Sasuke _ mm pues no se… y a todo esto que tal eres en historia.

Gaara _ no hay nadie mejor que yo en historia.

Sasuke _ je bien.

Sai_ que les parece mañana al medio día, en los merenderos que están en el fondo, cerca de la cancha de voleibol.

Gaara_ me parece bien.

Sasuke _ hola Sai, también estas en este esquipo ¿eh?

Sai_ así es… bueno me voy… nos vemos luego_ se puso de pie tomando su mochila_ adiós Hinata.

Hinata_ ah sí, adiós_ saliendo detrás de él, siendo observada por Sasuke.

0000000

En los corredores al frente de su habitación se encontraban reunidos charlando Naruto, Neji y Sasuke mientras esperaban a que llegue Kiba de donde quien sabe estaba.

Kiba _ ¡¿qué hay chicos?!_ soltó un alegre grito, acercándose a ellos, el azabache al instante que escucho esa voz volteo mirando al castaño de la peor manera, este se detuvo en seco al verlo, Neji y Naruto dieron un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

Neji _ esto es malo.

Naruto _ ni que lo digas.

Sasuke _ Kiba…_ con una sonrisa bastante tétrica en su rostro_ amigo, ven aquí.

Kiba _ tu rostro en estos momentos no es muy agradable.

Sasuke _ igual que tu presencia, pero bueno… vamos… hablemos como los buenos amigos que somos.

Kiba _ no, gracias_ dando un paso hacia atrás.

Sasuke _ que vengas aquí, te digo_ apretando los dientes.

Kiba _ ¡no quiero, yo valoro mi vida!_ echándose a correr seguido del azabache.

Sasuke _ ¡vuelve aquí! ¡Qué voy a serrarte esa boca que usas para hablar demás con los golpes que te voy a dar!

Kiba _ ¡pero fue un accidente!

Sasuke _ ¡te enseñare a no volver a meterte con migo!

Kiba _ ¡yo pensé que tu sabias!

Sasuke _ ¡cállate!

Kiba _¡Ahhhhhhhh!_ los otros dos solo miraban como desaparecían al final del corredor, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Neji _ ya lo alcanzo ¿no?

Naruto _ parece… pobrecito.

Neji _ pero él se lo busco.

Naruto _ si… oye ¿vamos al cuarto a jugar a la play?

Neji _ buena idea.

Ya en la noche mientras se preparaban para dormir, Kiba se encontraba tirado en su cama sin poder moverse porque si lo hacía, le dolería.

Kiba _ Naruto teme… p…porque no me ayudaste_ este mientras se desataba las zapatillas.

Naruto _ ¿para qué me golpeara a mí también? No, gracias_ miro al castaño sonriendo_ además que te apuesto que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si fuera yo.

Kiba _ te odio.

Naruto _ oh nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos_ dijo uniendo sus manos y poniendo una cara de felicidad.

Kiba _ lo disfrutas ¿verdad?

Naruto _ sí.

Kiba _ ¿qué te he hecho?

Naruto _ te vi hablando con ella.

Kiba _ ¿con quién?

Naruto _ ¡con la niña de los ojos bonito!

Kiba _ ¿qué? ¿La que tiene los ojos violetas?

Naruto _ si, ella.

Kiba _ ¿no era que odiabas a Shion?

Naruto _ eh…_ sin palabras_ ¿Shion?

Kiba _ ah… ya entendí.

Naruto_ ¿qué entendiste?

Kiba _ nada_ volteándose con dificultad para dormir.


End file.
